1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity generation device, and more particularly to an electricity generation device with low power consumption that can be operated efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding the current demand for global electricity supply, traditional means of power generation have shortcomings. For example, thermal power may cause pollution, and nuclear power is risky with disposal of the nuclear waste highly controversial. Therefore, current power generating devices emphasize on green power and environmental protection. However, the green power generation such as wind power generation or solar cell power generation would be influenced by the weather and therefore is unstable.
In addition, to reduce the emissions of exhaust gas by vehicles so as to avoid fuel combustion emissions causing air pollution and the global warming, the electric vehicles have become increasingly popular in advanced countries and widely accepted by the public.
However, the battery of the conventional electric vehicle is required to be charged for a long time and the charging stations are not widely deployed. Therefore, how to prolong the battery life and how to reduce the loading of the battery are the problems that the electric vehicles have to face.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional electricity generation device, the present invention provides an electricity generation device with low power consumption to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.